Stormwind Constabulary
Introduction The Stormwind Constabulary is a branch of Stormwind’s military and men-at-arms purposed for enforcing the law within the kingdom’s borders. Stormwind has a dark underbelly of crime, smuggling, and rebel elements, all of which must be brought to justice in accordance to the laws of the realm. The duties of a royal constable are unsavory at best, and often ridiculed by privileged knights. Their vigilance and dedication to justice, however, is often all that stands between the subjects of the crown and chaotic anarchy that would fill the streets with the blood of the innocent. History Since the ages of the great Empire of Arathor, humanity has been governed by a strict and unbending series of codes in the interest of peace and prosperity. Known to many simply as “the law,” it is through these statutes that citizens can be at ease within the cities and hamlets that make up the human realms of the Eastern Kingdoms, and rest easy in their homes knowing that should in the unlikely case domestic harm befall them, their government will seek justice on their behalf. To this end, the Crown of Stormwind employs numerous men and women as city guards, constables, and investigators to ensure both the prevention of crime and the prosecution of those who would commit it. Though most regiments of the Stormwind Army are primarily active duty, since the reign of King Barathen “Adamant” Wrynn III, legislation has demanded that all regiments off rotation be required to afford levies to the Crown for this purpose. All trained in accordance with Stormwind Constabulary tradition, these units are organized together into teams of two or more based on factors including regiment of origin, personality, skills, and talents to improve unit cohesion and inspire excellence. Though to those uninitiated with His Majesty’s armed forces such work may sound unsavory, or worse like a punishment, to be selected for the Stormwind Constabulary requires a great deal of patience, precision, intelligence, and skill - and it is often only the finest members of a Regiment are levied during off rotation by their officers, both out of loyalty to the Crown and a desire for public regimental prestige. Structure While all units of the Stormwind Constabulary technically answer to the Lord High Constable in the Stormwind House of Nobles, individual Constabulary units enjoy a great deal of autonomy due to the vastly varied local customs throughout the kingdom. Each unit of the Stormwind Constabulary is led by a Chief Constable. Chief Constable Addressed by "Chief" or by military rank. The Chief Constable of a Constabulary unit is charged with leading all operations of the Constables under his command and ensuring that all procedures are held to the basic expectations set forth by the crown. Appointed from law enforcement personnel by the local lord of the land, the Chief Constable is ultimately responsible for ensuring that all criminals apprehended by the men under his command are treated justly in accordance with the law. The Chief Constable may implement training procedures and appoint Constables and Senior Constables beneath him to carry out law enforcement duties. Senior Constables Addressed by "Constable" or by military rank. Senior Constables are the officers of a Constabulary unit, given tasks by the Chief Constable to implement with the assistance of other Constables and deputies. This includes executing the training programs devised by the Chief Constable and enforcement of Constabulary standards. Senior Constables are given exclusive privilege above their counterparts to conduct international investigations in cases which extend beyond the borders of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Senior Constables are appointed from the body of Constables by the Chief Constable, and may be demoted by the same authority. Constables Addressed by "Constable" or by military rank. Constables make up the body of any Constabulary unit. As official representatives and enforcers of the Laws of Stormwind, Constables carry much weight as public officials. They are authorized to arrest any individual within the realm of the Kingdom of Stormwind and to conduct investigations regarding crimes committed. Constables are given their certification as such by the Chief Constable of their Constabulary unit, after having passed expectation as Deputy Constables. Constables may be removed from Constabulary service by the Chief Constable, and suspended from service by Senior Constables. Deputy Constables Addressed by "Deputy" or by military rank. Deputy Constables are individuals who seek to become official Constables of the king's peace. They each are assigned to a Constable or Senior Constable to assist them in regular law enforcement duties. Deputy Constables may not may arrests in authority of the crown, but may make citizens' arrests should it be called for and their accompanying Constable is incapacitated or otherwise unable to make an arrest. Before becoming a Constable, cadets will be afforded law enforcement training, as well as regular guided discussions on honor and the law and field experience in the shadow of a fledged Constable. To be promoted, a Deputy Constable must pass the Constable Certification examination performed by the Chief Constable. Roles The Combat Roles that members of the Stormwind Constabulary may take on and their associated requirements shall be listed below. Constable Constables are men-at-arms of Stormwind who are dedicated to law enforcement and peacekeeping duties within the realm of the crown. In order to be able to face any who would threaten the king's peace, Constables are outfitted with half plate armor and have access to a wide range of weaponry. The heavy wooden truncheon is what identifies most Constables, considered to be a "humane" weapon with which to subdue criminals. Constables are issued lawbooks and manacles with which they may dispense justice and apprehend those who would violate the law. Equipment: Half Plate Armor, Constable Variant Broadsword Truncheon Heater Shield Spear Crossbow Requirements: • Promotion to Private. • Pass Constable Certification. How to Join To join the Stormwind Constabulary, one must first be in service to the crown as a man-at-arms and in good standing with the kingdom. One may approach the Chief Constable of their local Constabulary unit to request deputization to one of their Constables. A Deputy Constable will begin their training and shall gather field experience as an assistant to a Constable or Senior Constable once approved by the Chief Constable. After sufficiently proving their worth as a deputy, a Deputy Constable may take the Constable Certification examination in order to be promoted to the status of Constable. Additional Readings * Stormwind Army Field Manual: Law Enforcement Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:Organizations